


Left part of me at home

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Secret celebrity verse [2]
Category: Riverdale (2017)
Genre: Archie POV, M/M, Time zone, alternative universe, insecruity, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Time stamp for Archie on tour in secret celebrity





	Left part of me at home

The custom seat under him is uncomfortable as the redhead fidgets on his seat. It was only recently the tour bus was decked out with new seats ironically enough, the light blue hue of the plush material as clear as can be. Though it’s more than the seat Archie supposes as he watched the rest of his crew enjoy their time. While they play uno Archie silently wonders how he’ll get through more than one more show without feeling homesick.

Homesick. But not for the simple stead his father was surely creating wooden art at. Rubbing his face it’s hard not to think of Pops and that booth and well. Jughead. How he is lying to Jughead. Realising that yes he needs to sort this out now then when he goes on stage he finds himself standing up. Maybe if he just got something to eat he’d forget about it and get into the spirit of it all?

So with hope he knows is for nothing he’s strolling towards where the snacks are which are hidden well. Why lose snacks because they’re in the open? Soon enough he’s just grabbing a packet of chips and is opening them to eat. Jughead. Not someone he should be thinking of but three nights ago don’t exactly just leave ones mind.

Ignoring the way his heart aches at the thought the young man can’t help but wonder how much he’d hate Archie if he knew, knew that Alex was nothing more than Archie Andrews wanting to have more than fame. He’d probably laugh. But then again, did Jughead laugh at stuff like that? Gripping the chips a bit more instantly in his hands the crunch of broken chips were clear as a bell. 

What a stupid and selfish worry. With a deep breath the bag is no longer in a choke hold and he’s instead opting to just shoving them in his mouth frantically. What would it mean if he never got to talk to the other, hold him. It was bad enough he had unwittingly became his musical muse, but to tell him that he was being lied to? For this long. Most people didn’t offer forgiveness to people like that.

Dumping himself on one of the basic beds he finds himself tossing the chip packet anywhere. The others could get angry later if they chose,  but he wasn’t good at hiding to them that his heart was sort of crumbling. His heart. Was Archie breaking his heart hurting the other as well. That was crazy but something about that look the first time they talked? Saw each other.? There was something. 

Should he grab more chips before this was too serious? No. He couldn’t find it within himself to move from where he was currently spread out on. What would the other think of him not showing up, especially after they had a moment, at least it felt like a moment. His arms around the other as they watched that squirrel attack that postman. Why did his heart feel more at ease he wondered to himself in the darkness that was the bus. And when the other told him about his father, that was when the lying stung extra he reasoned. The lie was even more real somehow.

Groaning he’s covering his face and tries to think of tonight instead of what he’s left behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to flesh out some stuff and it id surpingly fun haha
> 
> Hope you like


End file.
